Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a base supported spinning top member toy exposing symbols through windows formed in the base wall.
Toy apparatus of this type has usually comprised a polygonal-shaped body capable of being spun about its vertical axis and having symbols or indicia on its several faces which are exposed, by chance, on an upwardly disposed face of the body when at rest indicating a parameter according to the game being played.
This invention provides a game of chance apparatus in which the variable position of the top may be partially controlled by a manually operated brake operable by each player during his playing turn.